happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Leechman
Leechman is an episode of Specy Spooktacular IV. Loony and Sluggy are combined in a scientifically catastrophic accident. Starring *Loony *Sluggy Featuring *Cuddles *Giggles Appearances *Sniffles *Rocky *Bleechy *Taily Title Card White words spelling "Leechman" fade on screen. Afterwards, a loon's call is heard and they turn red as blood drips down the letters. Plot Sniffles builds a machine on a full moon one spooky night. He decides to test the machine by placing an apple on one tube connected to the machine and placing a durian in the second. After pulling the lever, a spiky apple appears in the machine. Covering his nose, Sniffles eats it and loves the flavor. Suddenly, Sluggy runs into Sciencie's lab with Loony chasing after him. Sniffles steps on a beaker, slipping and pushing Loony into one test tube. Sluggy hides in the second as Sniffles accidentally pulls the lever to save his fall. This results in Loony and Sluggy combining, turning into a terrifying leech-loon hybrid. Sniffles is freaked out and faints, cracking his skull after hitting the ground. As Sloony exits the lab in agony, he looks into a puddle and sees his hideousness. Being two times his size, having black slimy skin with feathers scattering his body, one leg and one leech foot, a bulky oversized arm, a yellow eye and a white eye and having a beak with sharp teeth, he screams in fear of his ugliness. After being "laughed" at by a nearby crow, he screeches at it and eats the crow in one bite, now deciding to wreak havoc on Happy Tree Town. Soon after, he runs into the forest. Cuddles and Giggles are seen in a car at the top of a cliff, making out with each other. Suddenly, Giggles catches a glimpse of Sloony hiding behind a tree. Giggles gets worried and stops kissing Cuddles to tell him. Cuddles says that there's nothing to worry about and they continue kissing. Sloony suddenly runs at the car and flips it off the cliff using his oversized arm. Giggles quickly jumps out of the car and runs away. Sloony glides down the cliff and drinks Cuddles' blood as he slowly dies. Afterwards, he claws Cuddles' chest open and slurps the blood from his aorta like a straw. Afterwards, he sees Rocky, Taily and Bleechy trick-or-treating. The Sluggy side of Sloony tries to stop the Loony side of Sloony from killing Bleechy but to no avail. Sloony rips Rocky in half with his arms and swallows Bleechy whole. Seeing this, Taily quickly runs away. Sloony quickly catches up but trips and rolls down another cliff and falls into Sniffles' lab. They fall into the machine that mixed them and, because a bottle lands on the switch, are separated. Sluggy and Loony celebrate their separation, but before they walk away, Giggles smashes Loony with a shovel and runs away. The episode ends with Sluggy burping out an eyeball, making him skinnier than he already is. Deaths *Sniffles cracks his skull on the ground. *A crow is eaten by Sloony. *Cuddles' chest is ripped open by Sloony. *Rocky is ripped in half by Sloony. *Bleechy is digested by Sloony. *Loony's head is smashed with a shovel. Trivia *The premise of this episode is based off the movie The Fly, where a scientist is turned into a half fly, half man hybrid. *The only survivors of this episode are Giggles, Taily and Sluggy. A few of the cast were dressed in costumes. Here are the characters' halloween costumes: *Loony was dressed as a swamp monster *Sluggy was dressed as a bat *Rocky was dressed as a football player *Bleechy is dressed as Princess Peach (from Super Mario) *Taily was dressed as Frankenstein Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes